fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Iskandar
This Article is for 5★ Iskandar. For 3★ , see Alexander. / }} |npchargedef = 3% |growthc = Reverse S |aka = Alexander the Great, King of Conquerors |traits = Brynhildr's Beloved, Divine, Greek Mythology Males, Humanoid, King, Male, Riding, Servant, Weak to Enuma Elish |gender = m |alignment = Neutral・Good }} Active Skills First Skill= |-| Second Skill= - Conquest Tactics A= |}} |-| Third Skill= Passive Skills Increases own debuff resistance by 12.5%. |img2 = riding |name2 = Riding |rank2 = A+ |effect2 = Increases own Quick performance by 11%. |img3 = Divinity |name3 = Divinity |rank3 = C |effect3 = Increases own damage by 150. }} Noble Phantasm Rank EX= |overchargeeffect = Reduces their defense for 3 turns. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 300% |l2 = 400% |l3 = 450% |l4 = 475% |l5 = 500% |chargeeffect = Defense - |c1 = 10% |c2 = 15% |c3 = 20% |c4 = 25% |c5 = 30% }} |-| Rank 'EX'= |overchargeeffect = Reduces their defense for 3 turns. Reduces their critical attack chance for 3 turns. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 400% |l2 = 500% |l3 = 550% |l4 = 575% |l5 = 600% |chargeeffect = Defense - |c1 = 10% |c2 = 15% |c3 = 20% |c4 = 25% |c5 = 30% |2chargeeffect= Crit chance - |2c1= 10% |2c2= 20% |2c3= 30% |2c4= 40% |2c5= 50% }} |-| Video= - Old= |}} Ascension |5}} |21 = |12}} |22 = |8}} |31 = |5}} |32 = |29}} |33 = |5}} |41 = |12}} |42 = |10}} |43 = |8}} |1qp = |100,000}} |2qp = |300,000}} |3qp = |1,000,000}} |4qp = |3,000,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |5}} |21 = |12}} |31 = |5}} |41 = |12}} |42 = |15}} |51 = |5}} |52 = |29}} |61 = |12}} |62 = |5}} |71 = |10}} |72 = |8}} |81 = |22}} |82 = |20}} |91 = |1qp = |200,000}} |2qp = |400,000}} |3qp = |1,200,000}} |4qp = |1,600,000}} |5qp = |4,000,000}} |6qp = |5,000,000}} |7qp = |10,000,000}} |8qp = |12,000,000}} |9qp = |20,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level , Increases party's attack by 15% while he is on the field. }} Biography Availability was available for summoning during the: Trivia *He shares the exact ATK values at minimum with Jack the Ripper and Minamoto no Raikō. *He shares the exact HP values at both minimum and maximum with Achilles. *He shares the exact HP values at minimum with Minamoto no Raikō (Lancer) and Nezha. *Iskandar is the first servant to have two different NP generation rate multiplier for pre-interlude and post-interlude. *During his NP the music playing in the background is his theme from Fate/Zero, "You Are My King". *Iskandar's Riding Skill get buff on 11 Jan 2017 update. *He received Battle Animation and Sprite Update on Fate/Accel Zero Order -LAP 2-, 5 September 2018 Update. *In one of his skill animations, the book he is reading is Homer's Odyssey, the famous epic poem composed near the end of the 8th century BC by Homer. *Bucephalus in his Final Ascension Art was drawn by Koyama Hirokazu instead of Takeuchi. Images Saint Graphs= Iskandar1.png|Stage 1 Iskandar2.png|Stage 2 Iskandar3.png|Stage 3 Iskandar4.png|Stage 4 IskandarAF1.png|April Fool |-| Icons= iskandaricon.png|Stage 1 IskanderStage2Icon.png|Stage 2 IskanderStage3Icon.png|Stage 3 IskanderFinalIcon.png|Stage 4 S108 status servant 1.png|Portrait (Stage 1) S108 status servant 2.png|Portrait (Stage 2) S108 status servant 3.png|Portrait (Stage 3) |-| Sprites= Iskandar_New1.png|Sprite 1 Iskandar_New2.png|Sprite 2 Iskandar_New3.png|Sprite 3 S108 card servant 1 new.png|Command Card (Stage 1) S108 card servant 2 new.png|Command Card (Stage 2) S108 card servant 3 new.png|Command Card (Stage 3) nplogo108.png|NP Logo Iskandarsprite1.png|Sprite 1 (Old) Iskandarsprite2.png|Sprite 2 (Old) Iskandarsprite3.png|Sprite 3 (Old) S108 card servant 1.png|Command Card (Old Stage 1) S108 card servant 2.png|Command Card (Old Stage 2) S108 card servant 3.png|Command Card (Old Stage 3) Iskandar_weapon.png|Sword of the Kupriotes Sprite |-| Expression Sheets= Iskandar 1.png|Expression Sheet (Stage 1) Iskandar 2.png|Expression Sheet (Stage 2) Iskandar 3.png|Expression Sheet (Stage 3) |-| Craft Essences= 189.png|His Rightful Place FateEXTELLA.png|Fate/EXTELLA |-| Others= Category:Fate/Zero Category:Fate/Extella Category:Greek Servants Category:Battle Animation Update Category:Brynhildr's Beloved Category:Divine Category:Greek Mythology Males Category:King Category:Riding